


Braga's Desk

by TheTruthBetweenRPF (TheTruthBetween)



Series: 100locations [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager RPF
Genre: F/F, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetweenRPF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100locations Prompt #67: Boss's desk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braga's Desk

**Author's Note:**

> Assumes a pre-existing K/J attraction, although it was never acted on, nor mentioned. Takes place around the end of season six.

She lay sprawled across the desk, in a sexy, yet surprisingly comfortable pose. Her clothing -- a pair of jeans, t-shirt, shoes, socks and underclothes -- was folded neatly and stacked on the couch. As the door opened slowly, she let her eyes fall half shut, a sensual smile curving her full lips.

A small, slender body topped with auburn hair slipped through the door, eyes fixed on a script in her hand. "Brannon, I don't think..." she trailed off as she looked up, her gaze locking on the naked form before her.

Jeri sat up, crossing her arms over her chest, and crossing her legs, so the other woman could only see her hip. "I thought everybody was gone by now," Jeri said nervously, glancing at the clock on the wall.

Kate's mouth moved soundlessly as she drifted further into the room, not even noticing when she shut the door and set the script down on the couch.

"Kate?" Jeri asked, eying the older woman warily.

Eyes drifting over Jeri's mostly-exposed form, Kate involuntarily licked her lips, sending bolts of energy down Jeri's spine. "You're exquisite," Kate rasped, reaching the desk.

Jeri's breath hitched in her throat. "Kate..." She felt her body trembling, wondering, waiting...

Kate reached out with an unsteady hand, caressing it fleetingly against Jeri's upper arm. It was a part of the other woman's body she had touched before, but never quite in this way, never quite with this intent.

A moan broke the still air, Jeri's head arching back ever so slightly. "Kate," she whispered, "what are you..."

Kate pressed two fingers to Jeri's lips. "Shhhh," she whispered back. "No words now."

Jeri nodded, and slowly let her hands fall, exposing her breasts to the other woman's searing gaze. Her nipples hardened under only the touch of the blue-grey eyes, and she arched her back, pressing toward the caress she knew was inevitable.

Mesmerized, Kate drew her hand from Jeri's arm, across her shoulder and collarbone, and down her chest to the swell of pliant flesh and hardened nipple.

The stimulation ripped a loud moan from Jeri's throat, and a ragged, "Please."

"More?" Kate asked lowly, darkened eyes gazing up into Jeri's.

"God yes," Jeri whimpered, nodding her head emphatically.

Kate brought her other hand up, cupping the other breast as well. She gently rubbed the sensitive skin, moving her hands in circles. When a desperate sob filled the air, she grasped each nipple between thumbs and forefingers, twisting and tugging. Needing her own contact, Kate finally leaned forward and pressed her lips to Jeri's, gasping when the blonde tangled her fingers in her hair, their tongues tangling, dancing, teasing.

Jeri uncrossed her legs, using them to trap Kate and pull her closer, almost making the other woman trip.

"Slowly, love," Kate murmured, kicking off her shoes. Together they quickly disposed of Kate's clothing, leaving them both naked before each other.

"You're beautiful," Jeri whispered, running her hand over Kate's body while cupping her cheek with the other hand.

Kate moaned. "Darling, please..."

Jeri nuzzled Kate's neck, causing her to gasp. Scooting forward on the desk, Jeri wrapped one leg around Kate's pulling her even closer, and pressing her sex into the other woman's hip. "Touch me, Kate, please..."

Leaving one hand at Jeri's breast, Kate trailed the other down her body. To make sure the exposed breast wasn't left out, she dipped her head, taking the hard nipple in her mouth, sucking lightly.

"Kate!"

The older woman smiled at the reaction, and slipped her fingers between Jeri's swollen folds, finding the copious moisture there and spreading it around.

"Oh god Kate yes," Jeri gasped quickly, hips bucking into the contact, holding Kate against her.

Kate slowly pulled her head up, locking her eyes to Jeri's own clouded gaze. "I want to taste you," she whispered. "Will you let me?"

Jeri's eyes widened, and her hips spasmed as a dizzying rush of pleasure washed over her at the thought. She opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a ragged croak. Clearing her throat, she managed, "Yes..."

Pulling away from Jeri, Kate walked around the desk, sitting down in the plush leather chair behind it. On unsteady legs, Jeri followed and sat back down on the desk, facing Kate once more. Slowly, her eyes locked to Jeri's, Kate placed her hands on the other woman's knees and gently drew them apart, exposing dark blonde curls and wet flesh.

Kate kept her eyes locked on Jeri's, and the blonde realized she was asking permission to look at her body. Putting her trust in the older woman, Jeri parted her legs further and leaned back on her hands, letting her head fall backwards, breaking the gaze.

A moment later she jumped as a soft, warm breath of air brushed over her curls, making her moan as her head came back up to watch Kate. Kate's hands slid lightly up Jeri's thighs, keeping them parted as she pressed in and nuzzled her nose against the soft curls before her. Jeri involuntarily moaned as Kate let the fingers of one hand travel the length of the sensitive flesh and teasingly flick at the clit. Kate trailed her tongue down to tease Jeri's entrance, pulling a gasp and a groan from the blonde.

She pulled away slightly, gazing up into hooded eyes. "That feel good, Jeri?" she purred.

"Yes! Oh god, Kate, yes, please don't stop," Jeri wailed, pushing her hips up against Kate's hand.

Kate chuckled slightly, lowering her face back to Jeri's entrance, and letting her tongue trace the contours of flesh before her. Jeri moaned again, thrusting her hips against Kate's face, her arms collapsing beneath her, sending her sprawling across the desk. Kate let out a moan of her own at Jeri's unique flavor, wrapping her arms around the tense thighs to hold on tighter.

Her tongue alternating between pressing as far into Jeri as she could and moving upward to flick and suck on the stiff clit, Kate gave all her energy toward pleasing her new lover. Listening to Jeri's whimpers and moans, Kate let go of one thigh, moving her hand to enter Jeri with two fingers, groaning harshly at the shriek of pleasure that greeted her ears.

As Kate continued to move her fingers in and out of the blonde, she pulled her head up. "Jeri," she said softly. "Jeri, look at me, darling."

Slowly Jeri's head lifted, eyes just barely able to see over heaving breasts.

"I want you to touch yourself for me, love."

Jeri moaned. "Oooooh, yesssss," she hissed, dropping her head back again and bringing her hands up to play with her nipples.

Satisfied that Jeri was now being stimulated as much as possible, Kate dropped her head back down, dragging her tongue across the hard ridge, causing Jeri to cry out. Kate continued her movement, thrusting in and out of Jeri with her fingers in time to the rocking hips, and playing with the quivering clit.

"Kate..." Jeri gasped. "Oh god, Kate..." Jeri moaned. "Oh so close..."

Kate let out a moan of her own, the sound masking the sound of the door open, and approaching footsteps. Only when she was roughly grabbed by the shoulder and pulled back did Kate realize there was someone else in the room and she let out an involuntary squeak.

Jeri sobbed, "Kate... oh god please Kate don't stop, don't stop..."

Kate looked from the writhing woman on the desk, up at said woman's boyfriend. She arched her brow, giving Braga a look that spoke volumes, then pointedly looked at the door.

Braga crossed him arms over his chest, clearly not about to leave.

Before either could do or say anything, Jeri's legs came up and wrapped themselves around Kate, yanking her back into the blonde's body. Slender fingers tangled in thick auburn hair, firmly guiding the older woman to her burning center. "Kaaaaaaate..." Jeri moaned.

Kate carefully extricated herself from the desperate grasp, supremely aware of Braga's angry gaze. "Jeri," she said, about to tell the other woman of the man's presence.

Apparently deciding to take matters completely into her own hands, Jeri sat up and slid off the desk, straddling Kate's lap in the chair. Her hands grasped the auburn haired woman's breasts, kneading them almost roughly in her desperation. "I need you, Kate," she murmured. "No one's ever made me feel this way..."

Kate gasped as Jeri twisted her nipples in a firm grasp, her eyes sliding shut, missing the look of shock on Braga's face. As her lips claimed Jeri's, Braga stumbled backward, reaching for the door handle to draw the door shut as he left. Just before the door was shut, Kate let go of Jeri's lips to reply, "Obviously you haven't been with the right lover."

The sound of the door slamming shut made both women jump, open their eyes and turn to the door.

Jeri frowned. "Who was that?"

Kate guided Jeri's face back to hers. "It's not important, love," she whispered, helping Jeri back onto the desk. "It's just you and me now." To remind Jeri of where they had been before they were interrupted, Kate flicked a fingertip over Jeri's clit, making her spasm and moan. Kate teased the clit before sliding her fingers down to re-enter Jeri's body. She lowered her head to the quivering clit, wrapping her lips around it and sucking hard.

"GOD!" Jeri shrieked, throwing her head back and threading her fingers through Kate's hair, pulling her closer.

Kate moaned, the sound vibrating against Jeri's clit, pulling an answering moan from her. With her free hand, Kate gently pushed Jeri back, wanting her to lay back on the desk. Jeri did so, pulling one hand from Kate's hair to play with her nipple as Kate tended to the other one.

Kate continued her oral stimulation until she abruptly released Jeri's clit, drawing a strangled, "No!" from the blonde.

Breathing hard, Kate slowly stood, letting her thumb take over stimulating the hard ridge, as she watched the shudders wrack the slim form on the desk. Jeri moved restlessly on the desk, her hips thrusting against Kate's invading fingers and massaging thumb, trying desperately to find the culmination of her pleasure.

Her heart filled with emotion she wasn't sure she understood, Kate slid her hand from Jeri's breast to her cheek, caressing the soft skin. She waited until the burning eyes opened before whispering hoarsely, "Do you have any idea how truly beautiful you are?"

Jeri opened her mouth to speak. "Kate," she moaned.

"Shh, darling," Kate soothed. "Just feel." She increased the speed of her fingers as they pumped in Jeri's center, and massaged the clit harder.

Jeri gasped, crying out, "Oh Kate! God, more!"

Unable, and unwanting, to resist, Kate leaned over Jeri and pressed their lips together, claiming the full lips and sweet mouth. Their tongues intertwined, expressing all the emotions they couldn't speak. As Kate pulled away slightly, hovering over Jeri, she moved her hand down and sharply twisted Jeri's nipple, the sudden, extra stimulation sending the blonde careening over the edge into orgasm, crying out her pleasure with a loud scream.

An orgasm of her own washed over Kate, her knees buckling, making her collapse against Jeri, her full weight on the other woman. Endless moments passed flying and falling through wind and rain, sea and sky, as their mutual pleasure wiped out everything else.

Finally their bodies calmed and minds cleared, bringing them back to each other in the confines of Braga's office, laying across his desk. As Kate slowly extricated her fingers from Jeri's body, Jeri brought a trembling hand up to brush the hair away from Kate's face.

"Kate..." Jeri trailed off for a moment. "I..." she paused, then reconsidered her words. "That was amazing."

Eyes wet with emotion, Kate gently kissed Jeri. "I know," she whispered against full lips. "I know."


End file.
